


take me to wonderland.(what? no, you'd hate it there)

by eye_eat_milo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ;), Angst, F/M, Fluff, and ya know other stuff, brief clintasha, clints a dick, maybe a bit of smut, natasha is in this, smuuuuuuttttt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_eat_milo/pseuds/eye_eat_milo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets jefferson and she's never the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. take me away mr man

"Darcy?"Thor called from the other side of the door, he was met with nothing but silence.  
"Darcy, i understand that you are still in pain..but i wish you would open your door for your friends.I care very deeply for you, as does Jane and the other.Please come out with us tonight to the bar. I would feel at ease knowing my lightning sister was there at my side."He said softly, putting his head against her door.  
"Please?"He pleaded.  
"...ill be out in a minnute."She replied softly and his head shot up, a bright smile on his face.  
"You will? yes, good, i shall see you soon!"He stammered quickly runnning off before she had time to change her mind.  
Darcy wiped the tears from her face.

Darcy had been crying.  
Crying for so long she didn’t even know how long it had been.  
She had caught her boyfriend of almost 2 years cheating on her with one of her closest friends.  
Clint hadn’t even apologised.  
Neither had Natasha.  
As soon as she had moved out of Clint’s apartment, she had heard Natasha moved in.  
It broke her heart.  
But now she needed to stop feeling like she was nothing.  
She needed to feel something, something other than sadness.  
So she accepted Thor and Jane’s offer to go to the main hall to drink with the avengers who had just arrived  
She put on her favourite red dress and heels.  
Make up and perfume.

When they arrived Steve and Tony were sitting in a booth, and seemed to be arguing about something while Bruce brought drinks for them.  
"Dar, you made it."Steve smiled softly, pity in his eyes.  
She hated pity, but she loved Steve so she let it slide.  
"Of course i did rogers, anything to see that star spangled butt."She winked and he he blushed ducking his head.  
"Aaaaaaand."Tony interjected.  
"she loves me too much to stay away for more than a month."Tony smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
"No, you drunk dial me when i spend a month away and vow that you’ll never eat again if i dont come back into the lab and see your new experiment."She corrected and he pouted.  
"Mom, not in front of my friends."he pouted and she giggled stealing his Whiskey and downing it. She was so gretafull to Thor for bringing midgardian alcahole to asgaurd with them. She might bake him cookies tomorow  
"Your drinks empty, ill go get another one."She winked walking to the bar.  
  
"Three shots of vodka and Two whiskeys. "She ordered and the bartender nodded, looking her up and down with a smirk before making the drinks.  
"I hope at least one of those drinks isn’t for you."A voice drawled from behind her.  
"You would be correct."She smirked not turning back, the bar tender put the drinks on a tray for her and she smirked putting one of the whiskeys on the bar.  
"Thats for my buddy."She shrugged downing the shots, but when she got to the whiskey it was taken from the tray.  
she whiped around to face whoever took it and was met with blue eyes full of mystery, mischief and cheekiness.  
He kept eye contact with her as he downed the drink and winked before finishing it.  
She looked him over and raised an eyebrow at what he was wearing.  
He had a long black coat that had leather cuffs and lapels, a Red leather vest, black leather pants and a blood red scarf. He didnt look like he was from asgard...he looked more like he was from disney.  
"Dude, someone let you loose in the steam punk department didnt they?"She giggled and he raised an eyebrow reaching past her to put the glass down beside her.  
"I honestly have no idea what that means."He shrugged.  
"You drank my drink."She pouted.  
"That i did."He nodded non-apologetically.  
"And do you plan on replacing it?"She asked arching her eyebrow and folding her arms, noticing when he snuck a peek at her boobs.  
She didn’t blame him, even she knew she had a nice rack.  
"I had every intention of it."He smirked stepping closer and she froze as he leaned past her, his chest pressed against her slightly, tho his head went past hers.  
"Barmen, another two whiskeys please."He ordered and leaned back when they arrived.  
"Your drink ."He offered chivalrously.  
"I don’t know if i should thank you or slap you."She smirked and his eyes went to hers.  
"Thanks isn’t needed, but i’ld prefer it over the latter."He joked and she laughed.  
"That how you usualy get girls to talk to you? steal their drinks than buy them a new one."She asked stareing at him pointedly.  
"To be quite fair, i dont make a habbit of stealing beautiful womans drinks, or talking to them, but you caught my eye."He drawled  
"Well your just lucky your cute."She winked.  
"Cute?"He asked dubiously.  
"Yes cute, even if your wearing more leather than any man should in a place thats gonna make you sweat..and aren’t you chafing with all that on?"She asked and he tilted his head in a mix of amusement, confusion and curiosity.  
"Seriously, your like a kitty, i want to cuddle, pet and kiss you till you purr."She giggled making him laugh.  
"Wait, that sounded dirtier than it probably should have."She said pursing her lips.  
"So, whats your name?"She asked trying to change the subject  
"Jefferson." He answerd after a moment.  
"Well hi Jefferson, Im darcy."She greeted extending her hand, to which he bends down to kiss the back of, not taking his eyes off of hers, he does it so smoothly she thinks he must do it all the time.  
She looks past him and noticed Clint walking this way.  
She internally cringes but reaches for the drink she got for tony and downs it.  
"Okay im going to ask you something jefferson and i hope its not too forward."She says softly and it was his turn to arch an eyebrow.  
"More forward than, ‘you want to pet me until i purr’?"he smirked cheekily.  
She rolled her eyes but laughed.  
"Well probably not."She giggled and he smiled.  
"So what is it you want of me?"He asked, but his answer was her lips pressed against his.  
She saw Clint approaching, she put her hands on jeffersons chest and tugged on his lapels.  
Jeffersons eyes fluttered shut and his hands went to her waist, his head tilting to give him a better angle on her mouth.  
His tongue slid into her mouth and her eyes widened before the slammed shut, and she held back a moan.  
Jefferson could kiss.  
His hands slid lower to her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues battled, he pulled her flush against him and she smiled into the kiss.  
"Dar?"A voice said from behind them.  
they pulled away from each other panting and Darcy blanked on what was happening.  
Jefferson was a damn good kisser.  
Their eyes stayed locked for a moment as they caught their breath.  
He moved slightly to turn to the couple behind them.  
Clint and Natasha.  
'now i remember.'She internally sighed.  
"What are you doing Darce?"Clint asked concerned.  
"same as you,Kissing an extremely leathered up hottie."She shrugged and he frowned.  
"You sure you should be doing that?"He asked protectively.  
"You dont get to tell me what to do clint, your not my father and you damn sure aint my boyfriend."She snarls and Clints eyes soften into pity, but unlike steve. she doesnt love him anymore.  
"Dont you dare look at me like that."She sneers And he sighs.  
"Jefferson, can you take me out of here?"She asked turning to him.  
"Where do you want to go?"He asked with a tiny smirk, and lipstick smeared on his lips, and she bites hers.  
"Any where, wonderland would be awesome"She sighed and he cringed slightly wrapping an arm around her.  
"I hate wonderland,What about the enchanted forest?"He asks and she giggles.  
"Sounds awesome jefferson."She smiled kissing him again.

She just never imagined he’d actually do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson watched in amusement as Darcy paced the forest floor in front of him.  
"This is a weird, roofie induced dream, you obviously drugged me and now I'm hallucinating. oh god, i bet my outer body is being dumped in a ditch somewhere, why do i always do this."She rambled on and he tilted his head smirking at her.   
She glanced over to him and noticed his smirk and she glared.   
"What'r you gawking at."She snapped, hugging herself as a cool wind swept past her.  
He stood up taking off his coat and draping it over her shoulders, tugging the lapels so it was secure around her and she moved a bit closer to him.  
"You."he shrugged and she couldnt help the blush on her cheeks.  
"I mean...i guess it was cool..when your hat made a portal."She shrugged and his smirk turned into a grin.  
"This is another world Darcy, much different than yours."He explained, moving so his hands lightly touched her waist and she bit the inside of her cheek.  
"Do you believe in magic, in the realm we were in before, it seemed as tho they did, but you didnt look like you were from their realm.  
So do you believe in magic?"He asked lowly and she searched his eyes for a moment.  
"well...you'd be surprised what im open to believe...its been an interesting few years."she murmured and he smiled slightly.  
"Well believe me when i say, in this land, my home land. there's magic all around us."He said softly and she could see a glint in his eyes full of excitement and wonder and she smiled despite herself.  
"So why bring me here?"She asked and he shrugged.  
"Like i said."He said removing one hand and sliding the other fully around her waist.  
"You caught my eye."he winked, taking his hat off and putting it on her head.  
"Well well well.  
What do we have here?"A creepy voice asked and Darcy noticed Jefferson roll his eyes.  
"I was just on my way to see you."Jefferson said digging his hand into the weird leather bag he had (and darcy was sure he wasnt wearing it before.)  
"Oh really, you and you lovely guest?"The guy asked and Darcy tried hard not to react to the fact he was green. and had scales,  
Had she not seen blue-loki around the house she most likely would have screamed.  
"Well, yes. Anyway, i have what you want so.take it"he said offering a crystal ball.  
"What about the slippers?"The man scoffed.  
"They weren't there." jefferson shrugged.  
"I need the slippers to get to another realm."The man snapped and Jefferson shrugged.  
"So come with me in my hat-"  
"Your hat travels to magical realms, i need to get to a world without magic."The man sneered.  
"Why would anyone want that?"Jefferson scoffed and Darcy arched an eyebrow at him.  
"mm, well.Here you go, all the gold i promised."He said offering a hand full of what looked like golden wool.  
"A pleasure as always."Jefferson smirked.  
The man dissipated and darcy whipped around.  
"All this wierd stuff's gonna give me whiplash."She sighed and jefferson chuckled.  
"Come with me, i assure you, no more 'wierd stuff' will happen.."He smirked leading her away.  
"well...as weird as what has happened."He smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where is she!?"Jane demanded and clint scratched the back of his head.""  
"I dont know she was with some guy last night but...i thought she'd be back by now."Clint sighed and Jane glared daggers at him.  
And if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.  
"Not even heimdall can see her."Thor panted as he ran in.  
"Well, birdbrain, describe the guy to spangles so we can find we have a face to find as well as lewis' "Tony snapped and steve quickly took out his sketch book.  
Steve shook his head when they were done.  
"Thats not possible."Steve snapped and tony raised an eyebrow.  
"You know him?'he asked and steve nodded.  
"Thats my bestfriend. Thats bucky."He whispered.  
  
"Where are we going?"Darcy groaned and Jefferson motioned to a house infront of them.  
"Behold, my humble home."He smiled and she rolled his eyes at his antics.  
"Your such a drama queen."She joked and he smirked craning his neck to look down to her.  
"And you, my dear. look freezing. I'll try see if i have anything you could wear."He said leading her inside.  
"Please make yourself at home."He smiled as he went up some steps to look for something.  
"Its like ive been thrown into a fairy tail."She muttered looking at all the various items jefferson had in his house.  
"I have a dress for you...i think it may fit."Jefferson said as he stepped down the steps, no longer in his red vest or scarf, just in a black long sleve shirt that could pass for a blouse.  
"You have a cool house."She smiled offering his coat.  
"Thank you, you can get dressed upstairs...or down here i dont mind."He smirked and she rolled her eyes again.  
'god im turning into jane' she thought thinking about how much shes rolled her eyes at his antics.  
"Okay."She smirked back turning and sweeping her hair over her shoulder so she could unzip her dress easier.  
"W-wh-what are you doing?"He stuttered and she grinned for her little victory.  
"Getting dressed."She shrugged , looking back to him with a look of innocence.  
"down here?"He asked and she shrugged, the dress slid lower and jefferson's eyes snapped down to the fabric.  
"Well..you did say..unless this is an issue."She said tugging the dress up a bit.  
"n-no, i mean.you can do it, dress that is.uh wherever you feel comfortable."He shrugged trying to act nonchalant  
"Oh great."She smiled dropping the dress completely and his jaw dropped at the sight of her underwear.  
"Are you hungry? I feel peckish."He stated turning and searching his cupboards.  
"i could eat."She smirked slipping on the dress he gave her, it only barely fit her, the bust a bit tight and the waist a bit loose.  
"So, in this 'realm' were in, you say theres magic."She said tying up the corset (like the boss bobbi trained her to be)  
"Yes, that man you saw me with earlier, they call him the dark one, very evil, very shifty and should be avoided at all costs."He said over his shoulders, still not able to look at her.  
"And you work with him?"She deadpanned folding her arms.  
"Yes and no."He shrugged glancing over to her, noticing she was now fully dressed.  
"You look."He started moving towards her and she blushed as he moved into her personal bubble (which seemed to be a habit of his.)  
Their eyes met and she arched an eyebrow.  
"Can you do magic?"She asked and he shook his head.  
"Im a portal jumper, not a wizard."He smirked and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.  
She was taken aback but quickly melted into it.  
Her arms slid up his (surprisingly) hard chest befor slipping into his har.  
One of his hands was on her hip, rubbing it softly, the other behind her head, cupping it and tilting it soo he head a better access to her mouth.  
"Wait."Darcy said pulling away, jefferson kissed down her neck but she pushed him away.  
"Whats wrong?"He asked moving both hands to her waist.  
"Will you take me home?"She asked and he nodded.  
"If thats what you want."He said softly and she smirked kissing him again and it was his turn to pull back.  
"I thought you wanted to go home."He smirked and she smiled up at him.  
"Well..not right now."She purred wrapping her arms around him.  
"Later."She said pecking him on the lips.  
"Okay."He smiled, hiking her legs up on his hips.  
"Later."He nodded.  
"Just saying, but i wouldnt be this easy if i wasnt, ya know...damaged goods."She said between kisses and he arched an eyebrow.  
"I doubt your goods are damaged."He winked and she giggled as he ran her to his bedroom.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...next chapter might a bit M rated ;)  
> And no, Darcy and Jefferson dont actually feel anything for each other, other than carnal sexual attraction.  
> no love and feels here  
> ...yet...  
> *maniacal laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane, please come here."Thor sighed reaching for his pacing wife.  
"Oh my god, i new we should have stayed in new york! She could be dead, she could be lying in a ditch somewhere and dead."She rambled and tony shook his head.  
"Okay, so the guards dont know where she went, heimdall cant see her.What are we gonna do?"Bruce asked trying to keep calm.  
"Okay, im gonna try ignore bird brain and agent redhead for now, cause both of your presence are really starting to just piss me off, But we need to work quickly to find my d-...darcy, we need to find darcy"Tony snapped avoiding everyone's questioning glances.  
Thor's jaw clenched tightly at the thought of his shield-sister in any sort of pain.  
Jane was still livid, she and (suprisingly) Steve glared daggers at the agents in leather.  
Clint stormed outside while natasha quickly walked off as well.  
Loki stood in the hall listening to their conversation, his mouth turning to a grim line.

Darcy shoved Jefferson back on his bed, moving to straddle his hips before reaching for his collar to kiss him.  
he smirked into the kiss, reaching down to her butt kneading it in his hand as his free hand slid up her side before staying at the back of her head.  
she unbuttoned his shirt sliding it down his shoulders, her hands sliding up and down his broad chest.  
He skillfully untied the corset and flung it across the room before moving to kiss her neck.  
She moaned as he slid the dress down, sucking and nibbling on her neck.  
He moved his hands under the dress and up her thighs, looking up excitedly into her eyes which were glazed over now, his cheeks were pink and mouth a little swollen, she couldn't help but kiss him again.  
She moved her hands between them to pull his pants down.  
"Sorry to interrupt."A voice smirked and she squealed throwing herself off of him and off the bed.  
Jefferson looked over to where she was hiding by the bed and then back at the man.  
"What do you want?"He snapped, not enjoying the surprise visit.  
"I need you to go get something for me."The dark one said ominously.  
"Oh? This couldn't wait until tomorrow?"Jefferson snapped.  
"No, it couldn't. You see,  
What i need is for you to go back to get a friend of mine, Dr. Frankenstein…he’s goning to help me create a monster.”he smirked.  
"Frankenstein?"Darcy deadpanned and the man looked to her.  
"Youve heard of his work deary?"The man asked and she stopped herself from laughing.  
"Well duh, ‘He’s alive, He’s alive." She shouted and jefferson cocked an eyebrow.  
"What you never saw that movie?"She asked confused.  
”movie?"Jeferson questioned and she gaped.  
"Oh right, no t.v...this is gonna be like teaching loki what pop tarts were."She sighed.  
"well...in any case, i need you to pop over and pick him up.'The dark one interjected.  
"Fine."Jefferson sighed.  
"Good, you two can go back to...whatever it was you were doing."The man smirked before disappearing.  
"Im sorry."Jefferson sighed and Darcy shrugged.  
"So you have to go now?'She asked standing, he nodded doing the same.  
He looked over her body and smirked appreciatively.  
"Well...Im sure the doctor can wait."He drawled pulling her over to him.

Steve frowned watching clint pace around the courtyard.  
“Why does she have to be so stupid sometimes!?”clint muttered and steve shook his head in disbelief.  
“This is your fault.”he sneered and clint froze.  
“I didnt tell her to go fuck some random!”clint retorted and steve folded his arms.  
“You hurt her clint, she loved you with all her heart and you tossed her aside like garbage, any man would be lucky to have her-“  
“Any man like you?”clint scoffed.  
“W-what?”steve stammered  
“Oh cut the crap cap,youve been ogling her since day one. It was a matter of time till you two would have run off into the sunset together.” Clint hissed  
“Dont you dare blame me for your actions!”steve snapped stalking over until he towered over the archer.  
“You did this, you hurt her and now we all have to suffer.”he hissed glaring down at clint.  
“If we dont find her, and you better pray we do.”steve snapped lowly.  
“I will personally throw you in that grave you dug yourself.”he finished before stalking off  
"And if he doesnt, i will."Loki snapped appearing out of nowhere.  
"The hell do you have to do with anything?"Clint sneered.  
"As you know, im not very fond of you mortals, you annoy me, your existence is pointless and i have absolutely no patience for any of you."he shrugged and clint rolled his eyes.  
"But, miss Lewis.Has apparently rubbed off on me."Loki continued.  
"And your point is?"Clint sneered.  
"Im going to go retrieve Darcy, and What i Want you to do is apologies."he stated and clint frowned.  
"You should apologies to me!"Clint scoffed and Loki raised an eyerbow, a dull look in his eyes.  
"I dont want you to apologies to me you dolt."He hissed folding his arms.  
"I want you to apologies to darcy, give her the closure she deserves because she does deserve it."He sneered and clint huffed.

Jane walked into the library to see Natasha and she glared daggers at the assassin.  
"I know that you blame me."natasha whispered.  
"Then you know that it is your fault."Jane replied curtly.  
"Yes."was the one word reply that threw jane.  
"We dont have time for revelations and feels, we need to go find my bestfriend."Jane said snapped turning on her heel and marching out.

"Arent you suppose to be going to work mister?"Darcy scolded playfully, drawing circles on Jeffersons surprisingly built chest.  
She now wore his black shirt while he was naked beneath the sheets.  
"Work can wait."He smiled, kissing her head.  
"Are you hungry?"He asked and she shrugged.  
"I could eat."  
"Watch this."He smirked pulling up his hat and reaching in, retrieving a piece of cake.  
"That seems highly unsanitary."She deadpanned and he rolled his eyes.  
"Its cake."He shrugged breaking a bit off for him and offering her the rest.  
"Wait...this is thors wedding cake."She gaped and he nodded  
"Do you know thor personally?"Jefferson asked curiously.  
"Sure, hes like a big brother to me...pretty much a cute puppy to everyone else,unless your the bad guy. Then he will whip your ass with mew mew.”she winked and he raised an eyebrow.  
“Mew mew?”he asked dubiously.  
“His hammer.” She shrugged  
“You see his ‘hammer’ often?” He teased.  
“I just said he was married.”she scoffed.  
“And besides…your hammers the only one I’ve seen in like two months.”she groaned.  
“And who was the angry man following us?”he asked  
“Urgh,hes clint.he sucks.”she shrugged “Why?”he asked moving to study her more.  
“I could tell you that long a dreary story…or,we could fuck so hard we break furniture.”she purred turning in his arms and straddling his hips.  
“What is this,round four?”he smirked kissing up her neck.  
“More like seven if you count the stairs and the doorway.”she smirked unbuttoning the shirt and grinding her hips down on his making him groan into her neck.  
“Why, you tired?”she purred rubbing up his chest,rocking her hips.  
“Mmm,not at all.” He smirked, bucking up a little and pulling her hips down.  
“Good.”she smirked claiming his lips again.


	4. creating a monster, making a plan

whats this?, oh my its another chapter ;)  
So...long tim i know, but i am happy to say i should be writing weekly until this is all done and dusted, i have big plans for this story :3  
so, here yall go, sorry for the wait <3  
What people's are wearing:  
[darcy](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/132723150/id/0mVixZop5BGaPckmKbK2ew/size/l.jpg)  
[Steve](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/132015572/id/jiyS2Rok5BGhz3pX2__Y_w/size/l.jpg)  
[Clint](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/132024317/id/3iwoKSYk5BGq0dESm_7EJQ/size/l.jpg)  
[Natasha](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/131721147/id/gkUF3Rkk5BGMVShRKbK2ew/size/l.jpg)  
[Jane  
](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=132727945)[Thor and Loki](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/132000898/id/lLyn7BAk5BGxYySLNxsv_g/size/l.jpg)

* * *

 

  
  
"Urgh, i don't know why- oh god- I have to where all this stuff."Darcy huffed as Jefferson tightened her corset.  
"I know its a bit...tight, but that's only because you have such...ample assets."Jefferson smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, big boobs plus corset equal pain.I get it."She scoffed.  
Jefferson circled her, his smirk never fading as he tilted his head, an amused smile on his face.  
"If it makes you feel better, you look immaculate "He praised and she bit her lip to stop the smile before reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.  
"Your so cheesy."She smiled before kissing him, the kiss turning heated fast. as his hands fell to her waist, drawing her closer.  
"See, i have to spend almost an hour putting on all this crap."She pouted leaning back and rubbing her hands down his bare chest.  
"And at home, i wouldn't even bother putting on pants to open the front door."She smirked when he frowned.  
"You answer the door in your underwear?"He asked cupping her cheek, a tinge of possessiveness in his voice.  
"Well..sometimes, usually i have pants on...sometimes."She shrugged.He pulled away to throw his shirt on, followed by his waist coat.  
"Well, As much as i would like to see you bare and sprawled across my bed."He started as he finished buttoning the last buttons of his coat.  
"We need to visit the town so i can get food."He smirked offering her some red gloves and a cape looking item.  
"Urgggh, cant we just.get naked and go back to bed?"She pouted and he smiled brightly.  
"We'll  be back soon, Your in another land, dont you want to see some of it before you go home?"He asked and she pursed her lips before shrugging, slipping her arm around his.  
"Okie dokie, lets go."She cooed and he smiled down at her before flipping his hat onto his head.  
"Its kinda hot when you do that."She smirked as they exited the hovel.  
  
Tony was pacing.  
Thor was sitting, staring into space a frown set on his face.  
Bruce was meditating.  
Jane and steve were glaring at clint and natasha who were looking to the ground.  
Loki snarled at the sight.  
"What is it that you think you are doing!?"Loki sneered crossing his arms.  
"Not now brother."Thor bellowed and loki glared at the blond.  
"You are all sitting around instead of taking action, stop morning and start planning, you!"Loki snapped pointing to steve.  
"Arent you supposed to be some master tactician? Capitan america? And you!"he hissed motioning to tony.  
"Your  _Daughter_ is out there in an un-known realm and you sit there and do nothing, say nothing!?"He hissed.  
"What do you want me to do!?" Tony retorted, ignoring the confused glances from he other avengers.  
"Man up and take some initiative!"Like shouted, the loud rumbling and growling from one green rage monster was heard and loki rolled his eyes turning to look at him.  
"Hulk smash!"Hulk sneered and loki held up a hand.  
"I dont like you, you dont like me.  _but_ you like DeeDee dont you?"He snapped and the frowning hulk stared for a moment before nodding.  
"Than shut up and help me find a way to get her back."He snapped and hulk glared turning away.  
"You talk alot, but do you have a plan?"Natsha asked and loki glared at her.  
"Not one involving you , you mewling quim, or your idiotic boy toy, What i do need is for you, brother and mr rogers, to go find these items for me.Miss foster and mr stark, please follow me to see  Heimdall."He orderd.  
"Heimdall cannot help, i have pestered all day and night."Thor frowned.  
"He isnt what i need."He shrugged walking out.  
Tony and jane followed.  
"Can we trust him?"Steve asked, levelling with Thor.  
Thor looked to where his brother had just left and nodded.  
"He cares deeply for Lady Darcy, I believe he can help us."He stated lowly befor looking to the list.  
"Well then, lets go."Steve nodded.  
  
"This place is so pretty!"Darcy gaped looking around the town.  
"Hardly."Jefferson scoffed.  
"Oh come on, don't be a downer, this place is nothing like home, i cant believe we didnt come out sooner."She gushed and he smiled softly watching her as she looked around in wonder.  
"So are you enjoying your visit to the enchanted forest?"He asked curiously as the looked at some vegetables and fruit.  
"Yeah, its awesome here..im kinda glad i met you."She smiled brightly at him.  
"Well the feelings mutual."He smiled before putting some fruit in the basket he was holding.  
"What do you think?"Darcy asked, Jefferson turned to see her holding two small watermelons to her chest, he laughed walking over and cupping one, tilting his head.  
"nope, i prefer the real deal."He shrugged and she arched an eyebrow.  
"You sure, these might be juicier."She stated saucily swaying her hips and narrowing her eyes as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth.  
he smiled, baring his pearly whites.  
"I dont think anything could be juicier."he drawled, moving the fruit to the side to bend down and press his lips to hers.  
"So..is that something we do now?"She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"If thats what you want."He shrugged and she smiled kissing him again.  
"Dont you need to get to work?"She asked against his lip, slipping the basket from his hands, which went straight to her hips as soon as they were free.  
"i think ild rather spend the day with you."He pouted  and she rolled her eyes again.  
"Shoo, go to work, dont flake cause im here."She ordered and he sighed.  
"Here's some gold for some food, you remember the way home right?"he asked and she nodded.  
"Good, ill be back soon."he said kissing her softly, his eyes closing on contact.  
She smiled into the kiss and he felt his heart flutter.   
He pulled away and she smiled up at him.  
"Ill see you when you get back."She smirked, nipping his bottom lip making him groan.  
"Yes you will."He growled, pecking her lips again before throwing his hat to make a portal, throwing her a final wave befor jumping through the portal.  
"You two seem very much in love."A woman smiled from behind her, she whipped around and smiled sheepishly.  
"we- uh.. were not in love."She stated and the woman smiled knowingly.  
"I know love when i see it."She shrugged.  
Darcy blushed and the woman extended her hand.  
"You seem new here."She smiled brightly.  
"I am, my names Darcy."She greeted shaking her hand.  
"Its nice to meet you Darcy, my name is Regina."The woman smiled  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back...  
> back again...  
> eye_eat_milo's back...  
> Tell a friend...
> 
> So after an ahem...3-year pause in my schedule, I am not letting you all down!!! I will be writing weekly and if you would like to prompt me for this story, any of my other works or for your own maybe send away to my tumblr ask box eye-eat-milo.tumblr.com

Loki led the group to his underground laboratory.  
"What are we doing here brother?"Thor questioned looking around the large room filled with various other worldly contraptions.  
"if Heimdall cannot see Darcy than it is very unlikely that she is on our plane anymore."He said walking over to an area where two large metal pillars stood and the floor ended into a deep dark pit.  
"Okay, are you sure you're not actually Hades?" Tony quipped looking down of the edge.  
"Please, he's a lonely hermit who isn't even a fifth of my power."Loki sneered moving a velvet blanket to reveal four large golden rods.  
"You."He snapped pointing at Hulk.  
"Grap those two rods and hold insert them into the pillar on the left towards the top."He ordered Hulk following his direction.  
"Brother, captain you must carry these two and insert them at the bottom of the pillar on the left."He ordered before moving to a work bench.  
"I need lady Darcys belonging."He gestured to Jane who nodded pulling out a zip lock bag with Darcy's cell phone.  
"With this, it will show us the whereabouts of lady Darcy." he said dropping the phone into a large metal pot that had a glowing green substance.  
"What s that?"Jane asked looking over his shoulder.  
"it's a formula which takes off DNA from anything and separates any from a 3rd or fourth party, and creating an orb of the persons DNA which can be used to test efficiently,"Thor noted looking at it bored to which everyone looked at him shocked.  
"What?"He asked confused.  
"I'm smart on my planet."He scoffed folding his arms.  
"Hardly" Loki interjected  
"So how does this work exactly?"Tony asked looking around.  
"Once find the correct DNA off of this that machine will give a glimpse of her sight first so we will see the world from her point of view before locking in on the area and giving me the plane, planet and are she is in,"Lok stated as a bubble popped out of the green goop.  
"Is that her!?"Jane asked happily.  
"We'll find out soon enough,"Loki said grabbing the now solidified bubble and walking over to the machine.  
"Now to make this work need you to hit the centre, brother, Stark."He motioned for the duo to stand next to him.  
"When the orb reaches the centre."He ordered both giving a nod in understanding.  
He placed the orb on the ground rolling t toward the edge and using his powers to raise t to the centre slowly before all three hit the orb with a mighty force.

"So how long have the two of you been 'not in love'?"Regna asked cheekily walking along side Darcy.  
"well actually not very long at all."Darcy mused lookng around the market.  
"You're very beautiful I understand why he would want to woo you."She smiled brightly.  
"Thank you, your really pretty too, I'm not from around here and you seem to be local so what do you do around here for fun?"She asked motioning out in front of her.  
"Well, that all depends on what you mean by fun."She giggled before composing herself.  
"I-I mean, you're more than welcome to visit my home if you would like for lunch."She asked softly.  
"My step-daughter would love to meet you she's such a cute young thing," Regina said almost with a sigh.  
"wow you're married? he must be a looker to have snagged you."Darcy winked only to frown at the look on her face.  
"He's definitely something."She shrugged before perking up.  
"Come with me, we're going to have so much fun with my snow!." she grinned leading darcy to a horse drawn carriage.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a stroy ive been playing with for a while.  
> I posted it as a one shot originally but had too many plot bunnies for it to go away  
> SOOOOOOOO, i edited it cause i needed Darcy to be in asgard (Jeffersons hat moved from magical realm to magical realm as it seems)


End file.
